


In a world like this, I've got you.

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Singlefather!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Questo vuol dire quello che penso voglia dire?” esala quando si separano, fissando gli occhi azzurri in quelli del futuro papà, e Zayn si lascia scappare una risata senza fiato.<br/>“Sono cotto di te da anni, Ni,” confessa, accarezzando con un pollice la sua guancia, “vuoi essere il mio ragazzo?” domanda dopo qualche attimo, e ride contro la bocca dell'altro quando Niall lo bacia ancora, con forza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a world like this, I've got you.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa "[AU!Ziall Fest.](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WankiFic/doc/482301418517748/) del gruppo [Wanki!Fic](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WankiFic/).

Zayn non sa come sia successo, forse non vuole nemmeno saperlo; non sa chi sia il padre del bambino che sta crescendo nella sua pancia, né come abbia potuto concepire un bambino. Sospetta che l'altro genitore sia il ragazzo carino con cui è andato a letto durante l'ultima festa di Louis, ma a dir la verità questo è l'ultimo dei suoi problemi: ha diciassette anni, va ancora a scuola, è un maschio single ed è in dolce attesa. Niente ha più senso.  
La gravidanza è ormai all'ottavo mese, portata avanti senza nessun problema particolare, e suo il pancione è talmente evidente che cerca di uscire di casa il meno possibile: a scuola pochi hanno preso bene la notizia, soltanto i suoi amici più intimi, e non sopporta l'idea di essere di nuovo preso di mira da tutti gli altri studenti. È già successo quando ha avuto il suo primo ragazzo e ha fatto l'enorme errore di baciarlo sulle labbra fuori dal cancello, non vuole ripetere l'esperienza. Non sa se reggerebbe una cosa simile, soprattutto ora che la vita che aveva progettato è svanita nel nulla per colpa della sbronza di una sera.  
Niall entra nella sua camera con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, lo zaino con gli appunti di quella mattina in spalla e una confezione di ciambelle glassate in una mano; è il suo turno di aiutarlo a tenersi al passo con il programma scolastico, e Zayn è felice che quel pomeriggio sia venuto proprio lui. Appoggia le mani sul materasso, tirandosi su con un po' di sforzo e arrossendo quando Niall gli mette alcuni cuscini dietro la schiena per farlo stare più comodo; il ragazzo sta ancora sorridendo, quando gli porge in silenzio le ciambelle e si siede perpendicolare a lui per potergli massaggiare i piedi. È sempre e solo lui a fare cose del genere: Louis e Harry si limitano ad appoggiare le orecchie sulla sua pancia per tentare di sentire i calcetti che il piccolo tira di tanto in tanto, Liam a spiegargli le lezioni della mattina guardandolo preoccupato tutto il tempo e Nick a prenderlo in giro con affetto mentre copia gli appunti per fargliene avere una copia su cui ripassare.  
“Va tutto bene?”  
Zayn sobbalza quando la voce dell'amico gli arriva alle orecchie, troppo preso dai suoi pensieri per rendersi conto che il massaggio alle piante dei suoi piedi si è interrotto, e grugnisce imbarazzato quando Niall gli sfiora un ginocchio per riportare l'attenzione su di sé.  
“Sì,” si affretta a rispondere, accennando un sorriso imbarazzato, “sono solo contento che oggi sia venuto tu,” aggiunge, arrossendo lievemente prima di mordersi la lingua: ancora non si è abituato all'assenza del filtro tra il suo cervello e la sua bocca, e di certo non è il caso che Niall sappia della cotta nei suoi confronti, almeno non adesso. Magari mai, dal momento che non ha intenzione di dare in adozione la creatura che gli sta crescendo dentro, quando nascerà, e di certo non vuole far sentire Niall in dovere di mettersi con lui e rovinargli la vita in questo modo.  
Il ragazzo ridacchia e si sporge verso il suo ventre per posargli un bacio appena sotto l'ombelico, coperto dalla maglietta ma piuttosto evidente dal momento che ora è all'infuori; Zayn trattiene il respiro, socchiudendo gli occhi e mordendosi un labbro per trattenere un gemito quando il bambino scalcia particolarmente forte. Niall continua a posare piccoli baci sul tutta la superficie che riesce a raggiungere senza doversi spostare, e dopo un po' Zayn si azzarda ad allungare una mano e accarezzargli i capelli. È sempre in imbarazzo in situazioni simili: con Harry e Louis non si fa problemi a tirare o accarezzare le ciocche che raggiunge con le dita, mentre con Niall è tutto così diverso. Si accorge delle lacrime che gli bagnano le guance solo quando Niall appoggia delicato il mento sul suo pancione e gli chiede se stia bene.  
“Ormoni,” mente asciugandosi una guancia con la mano che non è ancora intrecciata ai capelli dell'altro; Niall annuisce, baciandogli ancora la pancia prima di sdraiarsi al suo fianco per poterlo abbracciare.  
“Sai che i ragazzi ed io ci saremo sempre, vero? Qualsiasi cosa capiti, qualsiasi cosa tu decida di fare con il bambino,” mormora, baciandogli una guancia, pericolosamente vicino alla sua bocca, “sappi che noi ci saremo per qualsiasi cosa. Io ci sarò, Z, non ti lascerò mai,” aggiunge, a voce ancora più bassa, e distoglie lo sguardo quando Zayn si volta, sorpreso, a guardarlo.  
Il silenzio regna per qualche lunghissimo minuto nella stanza, prima che Niall scuota il capo e baci ancora la guancia dell'amico.  
“Non avrei dovuto dire una cosa del genere,” geme, passandosi una mano sul viso, “chissà quante altre cose hai per la testa in questo momento, avrei dovuto stare zitto. Fai finta che non abbia detto nulla, va bene?”  
Forte dell'ultima affermazione di Niall, Zayn raccoglie tutto il suo coraggio e prima che l'amico possa aggiungere altro, gli volta il viso con una mano per poterlo baciare sulla bocca: sembrano entrambi sorpresi dal gesto, congelati e con gli occhi spalancati, ma presto Niall porta le dita sotto il mento dell'altro per potergli sollevare il volto e comincia a muovere le labbra sulle sue.  
“Questo vuol dire quello che penso voglia dire?” esala quando si separano, fissando gli occhi azzurri in quelli del futuro papà, e Zayn si lascia scappare una risata senza fiato.  
“Sono cotto di te da anni, Ni,” confessa, accarezzando con un pollice la sua guancia, “vuoi essere il mio ragazzo?” domanda dopo qualche attimo, e ride contro la bocca dell'altro quando Niall lo bacia ancora, con forza.  
“Sono cotto di te da anni,” dice il biondo, tra uno schiocco di labbra e l'altro, “e voglio essere il tuo ragazzo, Z.”


End file.
